


Love Shades

by Alineko



Series: The young and (a little bit) broken [4]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers Family, BAMF Tony Stark, Community: Multiverse Stony, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Ice Skating, Late Night Conversations, Mutual Pining, Pre-Iron Man 3, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Rotten teeth fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sparring, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Bots, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Workshop, Training, Workplace, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alineko/pseuds/Alineko
Summary: After meeting the young, genius, billionaire and philanthropist Tasha Stark, Steve Rogers gets involved in her shenanigans more than once and slowly but surely, his crush becomes something else...or: Five times Steve didn't know he was in love with Natasha Stark and One that he did





	Love Shades

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story that happens in the two years between the events of Not a kid (Avengers) and Totally an adult (Iron Man 3), in this, Tasha is already 21 and Steve is 28 years old
> 
> Also, I write in spite and beta less, so please forgive any mistakes :v

[Timeline](https://aline-the-cat.tumblr.com/post/182087572153/the-young-and-a-little-bit-broken)

If Steve had to pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Natasha Stark, the abrasive genius, the eccentric billionaire, the curious and kind young woman; he would probably say _that_ moment, but in all honesty, the slow fall for her probably started in one of their late-night drinks, a few months after the cap's birthday 

1

Steve can't sleep, trying three or four times after the nightmare that took him out of his slumber, he decides to go to the common floor to grab something from the kitchen because super-soldier metabolism is no joke. Without turning on the lights he walks to the fridge, vaguely aware of another body nearby, he tenses and grabs a plate from the shelve, the suspicious silhouette shoots something and Steve almost throws his improvised weapon if not because of the expression that sounds right after 

"Shit!" 

"Tasha?" the soldier turns on the light and sees the little genius dressed up in a formal and elegant suit with a red heavy looking coat, her makeup on point, a bunch of luggage next to her and a freshly opened bottle of champagne 

"Shit, fuck, sorry cap, did I wake you up? sorry, sorry I just arrived and I still have jet lag, but it's kind of weird because usually, you sleep when you have jet lag but me, see, because I'm still in India's time so I'm not sleepy and I wanted a drink and- sorry I'm rambling" she stops herself mid-sentence "Anyway, what are you doing here spangles?" she puts the bottle in the table and gets close to him 

"I... I couldn't sleep" he says "I came to eat something" 

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you serve ourselves a drink and I cook something" she puts her coat aside and waltz into the fancy kitchen "Any requests?" she asks but still taking things out of the cabinets, Steve smiles fondly at that 

"I was actually going to make something simple, some pb&j's actually" he smirks at Tasha's expression 

"No, just no, if it was birdbrain of course, but you, winghead, deserve so much better than _his_ classic midnight snack" she shudders dramatically "So put yourself comfortable and I'll make us something good" Tasha starts making something that in a few minutes start to smell delicious. Steve serves a couple of glasses with the liquor while chit-chatting with the genius, wondering about her business trip. About three glasses later, Tasha puts in front of him a bowl with spaghetti "Now, I'm not much of a chef, but I really hope you like it" Tasha sits in front of him with her own plate, she looks expectantly at the soldier as he takes the first bite

"Wow! Tasha this is amazing, what is it?" he isn't an expert, but the pasta is legitimately good. The genius gives him another glass, this time, white wine.

"Uhm, some type of sauce between pomodoro and puttanesca" she eats a little relief that he likes it "My mom taught me when I was eight, something about a family recipe or something like that" she dismisses it. Steve looks at her expression more carefully, he does remember that that first night she mentioned about her parents being dead, and he saw the report about it, but something about her demeanor seems odd 

"Guess next time it'd be my turn of making some Miss' Rogers Brooklyn specialty" he smiles at the genius hoping to make the gloomy eyes disappear, fortunately, it works and Tasha smiles, Steve feels his chest warming up at the sight "Still, I didn't think you could cook" he takes another drink of the wine, teasing the little pouty genius; maybe it's the alcohol or something but she looks adorable 

"Ana taught me" she answers without thinking before sticking her tongue at him for a moment, a childish move that makes Steve laugh 

"Ana?" he asks carefully, trying to not make her run like he has seen her do in multiple emotion-related situations  

"Oh" she stops, like if she just realizes what she said "She was... something like my nanny? she was Jarvis' wife, she took care of me after my parents and my-, Jarvis death" she was going to say something else, but Steve doesn't point it out "She taught me a little bit of cooking at one point, and I had remembered mom's recipe so I try to do it" Tasha laughs at some memory the soldier can't see "The first time I tried I literally blow up the kitchen" she tells him and laughs again, this time, Steve joins her. Of course, she would manage to do that. After they finish their pasta, they move to the couch, with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses "What about you handsome? you talk like you know your way around the kitchen" if Rogers is blushing is probably because of the wine, yeah that must be it  

"Ma taught me" he says "When I wasn't tied to the bed because of a fever or something like that, she would teach me how our little food was made, in case she had double or triple turns at work I wouldn't die of hunger... or, you know, of not knowing how to cook a damned soup" 

"Oh I see how it is" Tasha smirks, her cheeks are pink due to alcohol "You can swear, but I can't" Steve laughs, is not as much as he is drunk (he can't get drunk, he had tried) as the easygoing flow that he has with the young woman "Now I want to try a Brooklyn special sooner" she leers, but just a little "You better not let down your mother's teachings Rogers" she warns

"I wouldn't dare" he assures before toasting.

~

In the morning, Steve wakes up to the sight of Tasha cuddle up to him, he smiles as a warm and fuzzy feeling spreads all over his chest and face; still, it's kind of chilly and he doesn't want her to catch a cold, so he takes her in his arms, marveling at how light she is and takes her to her bedroom, puts her in bed and proceeds to leave when he hears her voice

"Spangles..." he looks at her but it seems she's just sleep-talking "Thank you" is all she says before breathing heavily again. He smiles and lightly kisses her forehead 

"Any time Shellhead" 

 

2

A week before the first Christmas since the Avengers were assemble, Clint had the idea to spent a fun day full of Christmasy activities to take advantage of all six of them being there, as they all had to move to other places the next day: Clint with his family, Nat to a mission, Thor to Asgard; the only ones staying were Bruce, Tasha, and Steve, so according to that, Barton had made a very specific and detailed schedule. The first thing was to actually explain the festivity to the demigod, after a nice breakfast made by Nat and Steve, both Natashas went shopping while the guys stayed behind to prepare dinner. A fun shop trip, a delicious meal, and hot chocolate later, Barton practically dragged them outside

"Are you chickening out Stark?" he taunts the genius holding a snowball on his hand 

"I am not, Birdbrain, but don't you think is unnecessary in this weather?" she says trembling because snow means water and water means cold... colder

"Yeah right" he scoffs as they walk through the snowy street "Hey, Stark, what's that on your face?" he innocently asks, but before she can reply, the snowball stops being on his hand to be on Tasha's face

"You... Are so dead Barton!!" she yells before trashing Clint with multiple white bullets and tackling him to a little snow mountain 

"Children" Nat rolls her eyes "After you two, brats, have your fun why don't we do a little skating?" and sure enough, there's a skating rink on one side street

"Where have you brought us to, Bruce?" Steve smiles at the scientist who has been guiding them since exiting Central Park

"Oh you know, just someplace I walk around when I need a time out" Bruce bashfully replies 

"Aye! our friend Banner is a mighty entertainment seeker" Thor booms and pats Bruce on his back

"That's going to hurt" the scientist comments under his breath

"So? what are we waiting for?" Tasha exclaims, and ' _When did she get here?_ ' Steve wonders "Let's go! Clint! a race!" she practically yells quite breathless. The solder just smiles at their shenanigans seeing the archer run after the genius

When the others catch up with the two of them, they already had a pair of skates for everyone, even Bruce

"Guys come on, I can't do it I, I mean, what if I fall down? or, or what if someone crashes with me, is... is too dangerous" he says that, but he doesn't look convinced 

"Bruce, Bruce, I promise, do this with us and I promise I won't mess up with your experiments for two months" Clint asks, almost begging

"I... I don't know" Tasha can see a subtle twitch on Bruce's mouth

"three! no... five months!"

"It's just that it seems so dangerous" how does Banner contains himself to not smirk is a mystery

"Fine! a year!"  Clint finally snaps, there's a moment of silence before...

"Are those skates my size?" the scientist takes them and all the others laugh 

~                                           

"Are you alright Rogers?" Tasha clings to his arm when he is standing still in a side of the rink, Steve can feel her heat and the softness of her body and has to repress a blush, the girl is really beautiful, a genius, independent, quite funny actually and those are enough characteristics to make a man's heart beat faster "You are not cold?" she tries to ask subtly, but he knows better after the first months getting to know each other, he sees in her eyes genuine concern about his well being and melts just a little on the inside

"I'm fine Tasha, in fact, after the cold winters I spent in the war plus the ice, this is nothing" he suppresses a shudder though, almost as a reflex, the girl gives him side looks 

"Are you sure? because I can tell the little newborn deer over there that we are going to get chocolate if you want to get out" Steve genuinely laughs at the new and accurate nickname that she gave to Clint. He might be a good spy and an excellent archer, but he can't skate three meters before falling face first into the ice 

"I am good Tash" she doesn't look convinced but she let it go "You know? I've never skated before" he explains before trying again, he is not as skillful as both Natashas but at least he is not as a disaster as Barton 

"You haven't?" her eyes grow wider with that 

"No" he gives her a smile that is neither happy nor sad but resigned "During this season I was always laying in bed, trying to not cough my lungs out. I don't know how that's why I haven't skate as much" his tone is a little self-deprecating, Tasha has this determined expression on her face and that's all the warning Steve gets before she takes his hand with hers

"Then I'll teach you" she says and the lesson starts. slowly but surely, the soldier gets more confident in the ice until he can do it by himself and for a while. the young Natasha takes advantage of that and skates a little bit on her own, making jumps and twirls, practically showing off for a gorgeous blond super-human who is watching her intently and in awe  

"That... was beautiful Tash" he comments once she is back to the side

"Really? I was just doing some stuff someone taught me once, I don't even remember" she is nervous, why is she nervous? this is just old Spangles, nothing to be nervous about, she repeats herself over and over and over-

"Hey, Stark! the mistletoe thing was on purpose?" Clint yells at them from the center of the rink, a smirk on his face  

"What?" both Steve and Tasha ask at the same time, they look up and there it is, the little bastard. Tasha sees the opportunity and takes it. She tiptoes a little on her skates, with enough carefulness as not to fall and blow it, and kisses Steve cheek before skating away, she doesn't want him to see how hard she is blushing, she hides her shyness with a 'Shut up birdass or I swear I'll lock you up in the vents again!' that she almost screams at the teasing 

Rogers stays there, almost in shock, trying to determine where does the sudden heat that fills his chest, his face, and the back of his neck comes from

 

3

After the incident with the Aliens in New York, Fury told them to lie down for a while, they did, but that didn't stop all the grateful citizens to hunt them down in all possible ways. Hackers from all over the world broke in the major servers of the CIA and FBI because this had something to do with a demigod and aliens for God's sake! they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret much longer, hence SHIELD deciding to come clean. The Avengers were presented as a group of special humans dedicated to defeating special threats, such as the Chitauri invasion in NY, their names were protected only using their code names: Captain America, Iron Man, The Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow; there were only two special situations: Thor, for obvious reasons, he was a God and he didn't mind, and Steve, who everyone knew him from the exhibit in the Smithsonian. Thanks to that, Steve Rogers became something akin to The Avengers public face; he was glad because Bruce hated the press, and that was a major risk in itself, Romanov and Barton had SHIELD work as agents as well and that couldn't be compromised (also who knows what kind of things would Clint do if he was in his position. Steve shudders only thinking about it), Thor was on Asgard most of the time and Tasha's identity as Iron Man was a secret, therefore, Steve was glad to take their place as long as everyone was satisfied. However, there were times, such as this, that he hated the job with passion. 

Natasha Stark managed to turn herself into their main sponsor from the very start, which gives her more opportunities to be seen with Earth's mighty heroes without a second thought and also gives Steve enough time to spend with the genius, to get to know her better, in her own battlefield.

"Remind me again why is the Avengers presence necessary for this type of event? is not a charity or a sponsor related-" the businessman glares at her and Tasha concedes "One sponsor, all right? and it's not even one of the main ones" 

"Ms. Stark, with all due respect" the captain notice the change in the atmosphere, Ms. Potts shifts slightly and even if Natasha is still in a ' _I don't care_ ' pose, with her elegant suit and deadly stilettos, her eyes turn fierce, it's the first time Steve has seen her like that "Stark Industries is not the only company that sponsors the group known as the Avengers" he doesn't quite like the way the man says it, he makes them sound like if they were some boy band like the ones the young CEO has been talking to him about "And these other companies are feeling as if SI acts like it, so it's important that The Avengers present themselves in other parties such as Hammer's industries, and... the other I've... come... to represent" the guy's tone becomes softer and softer, as Tasha, Natasha Stark rises from her chair, the death grin full in effect at the mention of Hammer, Steve doesn't know what's the deal between them, but judging by the terrifying look on her eyes, Rogers thinks is something worthy of kicking his ass

"Interesting, really interesting that you are vouching for a company that does nothing except for lowering the Avengers' image" she takes a tablet that shows a holographic image with numbers and data "Now, let's check the numbers from the past year, shall we? SI has the majority of the stocks representing the Avengers, after us, Pym Industries is next and then the rest of the seven sponsors our mighty heroes have. 75% of the charity events where the Avengers were summoned were promoted by Stark Industries, Pym has 20%, and even the three smaller companies have the 5% left, whereas your company and Hammer's didn't make any charity, non-profitable events whatsoever, why is that?" the man tries to say something but Stark is ruthless "And, while you think your answer carefully, let me add this" another hologram appears with another set of data "Stark Industries added 6.5 billion to the 'Families affected by Avengers catastrophe' funds that we initially started, Pym industries added another 3 billions in resourcers and stocks and the other companies add 5.6 millions in services, both your represented company and Hammer's didn't contribute one thing, why is that?" she pressures the man who starts stuttering "In weapons manufactory SI has the 60% of the results, Pym has a 30% and the rest a 10% mainly in defense expenses, you have nothing, Hammer, despite calling himself on a major level that SI, doesn't give anything to this Avenger's sponsor coalition, he didn't even help on the initial emergency when it was the attack to New York, that was all us. A great part of MY personal fortune is invested in this, so the people who are affected by the battles the Avengers fight can have a better chance of recovery, both your company CEO and Hammer couldn't even come to a little biannual meeting or, on his case, even send a damned representant" Tasha sits in the corner of the table, she crosses her legs so the man is face to face with a long, pointy heel "This is no wannabe charity you guys are so used to be part of, you are not getting any profits here, so, the way I see it you and Justin have two options: either you keep your less than 3%  stocks and leave with dignity or we can kick you out according to the minimum payment clause in the contract every company signed" Tasha smiles sweetly and that's the most terrifying smile Steve has ever seen "So... what's going to be Mister?"

~

After the meeting, Steve still is in awe, back in the day Peggy was strong, the strongest woman he has ever known, especially for the time; but Natasha... she's fierce, she practically ripped the man apart with just a few words, without powers, without physical strength, without even her iron suit

"Is she always like this in SI?" he asks Ms. Potts who is walking next to him, both behind the young CEO

"Of course not!" she answers and gives him like 2 seconds before... "She is even worse" Pepper smiles seeing the spark on Steve's eyes. She turns to her boss "Tash, you have a meeting in R&D in five minutes about the new inventions" the genius groans 

"Right, they better have something good to sell to the board next week or else I'm gonna repulse them and I don't care" Stark turns to him "I'll see you at home Spangles, I'll call you if I'm late okay?" she smiles at him and his breath gets cut short 

"Sure" he says and waves goodbye to her. As both women walk away, he has to breathe slowly, because Tasha being that vicious wasn't hot, at all! A blush creeps in his neck while returning home 

 

4

Even if Tasha is publically, just a consultant for SHIELD, she goes on missions as Iron Man more than not, which is all good and stuff… except when is not. because Tasha gets caught in a fight, without her suit! Steve practically has a heart attack when he sees her injured but still kicking the villain of the week in her tailored suit and heels. In the end, the tiny woman has a broken arm, two cracked ribs, and a sprain for kicking the guy badly, the incident causes that Steve make a decision, and with the approval of Fuy, he lets Tasha knows once she is recovered

"Training sessions? we already have one of those Spangles"

"Not that ones, another" he sees the confused look in her eyes and elaborates "Training sessions without the suit"

"Birdbrain and Widow already taught me self defense" she replies with a raised eyebrow

"Well this is not quite like that, I'm talking about hand to hand combat"

"You are kidding me right?"

After two months of weekly training, Tasha understands that no, Spangles wasn't kidding, the idea occurs to her when Steve tosses her to the ring once again, she huffs and groans

"You do know I could just create an algorithm to give me the best defensive positions and advantage for when I'm outside of the suit and upload it to my glasses or somethin' like that right?" she doesn't look like getting up any time soon

"And if you do that and the villain take that from you, you'd still be as defenseless as before" he crouches next to her "You said Clint and Nat taught you self defense" the genius nods

"Your point?"

"There's a rule to that that you can use here, you are tiny, use your opponent's size to your advantage, come on, if you can toss me three times in a row I'll include you in our team training"

"Great! I change training for... more training! god I love my life" her sarcasm was cut short from a pained hiss

"Giving up already Stark?" Steve smirks, and Tasha's heart skip a beat, when did he get so good at playing her?

"Oh that's so unfair!" she exclaims and gets up, her ego far more bruised than her body

"Look, just use what they taught you, only faster, let's start over again shall we? from the top"

~

Six more training sessions later, this time with Nat and Clint being involved, Tasha starts to get the hang of it, is not as if she can keep practice like the others, as her day job doesn't include physical beatings, so is completely understandable to keep having the training sessions, because Natasha Stark has never been the one to give up on something once she was already dared, so it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Steve's abs look wonderful on his training outfit or with the way Spangles always takes care of her bruises right after o how she can feel his strong arms around her and pretend for a second that he is actually hugging her, no, it has nothing to do with that shut up Rhodey

Tasha blocks his fist up, and spins so Steve can't catch her, she jumps and then crouches just in time to hook their ankles and toss him, Steve, the so in shape bastard he is, just rolls with it and stands up in a jump, Tasha dodge him by sliding through his legs and jumps on his back, arms around his neck and legs around his torso, he tries to take her off him but Tash only tilts her entire body to the side so all her little weight plus Steve's weight get the better of him and finally, oh finally! she pins him to the mat

"oh... Oh! holy mother of Telsa I did it!" she practically yells, she is sitting on Steve's stomach, her hands are on each side of his head, holding his wrists down, she is all sweaty, with her hair coming out of her high ponytail but she is glowing with pride and she looks beautiful. Rogers smiles while internally suppressing a blush

"Yeah, yeah you did, you tossed me three times, you are awesome Tash" he says and that look! and the smile! and... oh Tasha blushes, she is so screwed

"W-well... I had a decent teacher" she replies in automatic ' _Smooth, real smooth Stark_ ' she thinks mentally kicking herself

"And you are a fine student" he manages to say, between the thoughts of the small genius' body pinning him, Tash is so mesmerized by Steve's blue eyes and soft smile that she doesn't notice how she keeps getting closer and closer, they are inches away, he can smell her and feel her heat, somehow that's making him nervous and all self conscious, he briefly looks at her lips, he can't stop himself, his mind full of her, suddenly... the gym's door's open

"Oh sorry, sorry I didn't want to interrupt" Bruce glance at them sheepishly

"Oh! you... you didn't interrupt anything Brucie bear! what's up?" Tasha gets up and walks to her fellow scientist, Steve sits and stays in a confused and dazzled state about _what just happened?_

"I just wanted to tell you that the experiment was ready" he looks ashamed and Steve can't get his mind around why, it's not like he and Tasha were doing something because that would be ridiculous, they are just friends

"Oh great! cool! I'm coming!" she turns to Steve who gets up in an awkward way "Thank'd for the lesson spangles! we should do this more often" she smiles and before she can say anything else she runs to Bruce, grabs his hand and practically sprint towards the labs. Meanwhile, Steve's heart can't seem to slow down... and he wonders why is that for the rest of the day

 

5 

After one year and a half of living in the Stark Tower, Steve could say that he knows almost all of it, he has spent time in the gym, obviously, he has spent countless hours painting in the art studio Tasha built for him, he has seen the labs where Bruce keeps working most of the times, the shooting range where Clint and Tash practice and make competitions and practically he has seen the floors of every Avenger (including Thor), there's only one important place that he hasn't been in: Tasha's workshop

There were sometimes when the genius got caught in some creative frenzy and she didn't get out for days, when that happened it was usually Bruce and Nat who got her out, Clint tried once... but gave up when Tasha threatened him with no new arrows if he didn't let her be. This time she has been there for only one day and a half, and while Bruce and Nat intervention max time is three days, they aren't here. Steve makes a sandwich and a cup of coffee as an offering for the all mighty woman that can make his SHIELD sing 'boom boom pow' in the middle of the battle if she so much wish for it (it has been the soldier's number one fear since she did that to Clint's bow as a payback for a green woo prank)

"JARVIS, to Tash' workshop please"

"As you wish Captain" the elevator starts going down from his floor to the workshop

"Hey JARVIS? how is she? any tips on how can I get her to sleep a little?"

"Miss is currently working on developments for her armor and the Avenger's weapons"

"And about the sleep...?"

"Miss has refrain me from giving that kind of information after agent Romanov used it against her" Steve sighs, that's so like her, the elevator dings once it reaches the workshop

"Thank you JARVIS" the doors open, and he looks around in awe. From the moment Steve first opened his eyes in the new century, he saw a lot of advances and technological wonders, granted, there are no such things as flying cars but there're cellphones and internet, yet nothing is compared to what he is seeing at the moment in Tasha's workshop

There're machines everywhere, like three different robots spinning around, more than one design of the iron man suit, and overall wonders, and in the center of all that, as if orchestrating the holograms around her, is Natasha Stark. She is wearing SI sweatpants and low cut sweatshirt, her hair used to be on a high ponytail but now is falling apart, there are traces of oil in her face, in her neck, in her clothes and probably in her hair too; the blue light of the holograms makes her features soft and it mixes with the light of her arc reactor that looks too big to be in her petite body. Looking at her, Steve can only think of one word: beautiful

JARVIS takes his cue and lowers down the rock music, the genius who is checking the little details in her armor's newest update looks up

"Hey J! what did talk about of messing with my music?" she exclaims pouting 

"Actually I think is my fault" Steve says while opening the door, immediately, Tasha's expression change from annoyance to delight

"Spangles!" she comes down from the platform she is in and walks to him "What brings you down here?" he shows her the sandwiches and coffee he made "Oh! thank you! you do know how to serve a lady" she winks at him, maybe it's a little weird that he thinks it's adorable even with the bags under her eyes. She takes a sip of the coffee and almost moans at the flavor and feeling "Well, after such an offering... "Welcome to my humble lair" 

"I must say, Tasha, this is..." Steve looks around and then sees her smile, his heart skips a bit "Amazing" 

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, come see my babies" the genius puts aside the half-eaten trait and the now empty cup and drags him to one side of the shop, where three robotic arms seem to be working "Okay,the one with playing with the extinctor is DUM-E, the one messing with my stuff without my permission is butterfingers and the other one holding a camera ready to film our newest upgrade as soon as I finish it is U, guys this is Steve, say hi" instantly, the bots made a movement of their arm 

"Hi guys, it's nice to meet you" the soldier politely waves back and Tasha melts just a little inside, he looks at her with fondness and... scratch that, Natasha Stark is so gone into Steve Rogers is ridiculous "How much time are you planning to stay in here by the way? Sleep is important Tash" she whines at that 

"Buuuuut Steeeeeeeeeeveeee!" the blond arches an eyebrow and has to contain a snicker "I'm almost done with the new Iron family addition!"

"You have more than 36 hours awake, Tash, even the greatest creators need to sleep"

"You just made that up right?" the soldier sends her a look "Oh come on! I'm fine! I swear" 

"Fine, but at least take a nap with me okay? three hours? we can even put an alarm" Tasha sees him with incredibility, but he seems serious so she nods reluctantly, crushes are the worst 

"Great!" Steve smiles and she curses herself for almost blushing, meanwhile he just thinks how cute she looks pouting 

~

A few hours later, Steve wakes up to see that it has been three hours and a half, he scans the room and discovers the genius working on a hologram, just like before, the blue light reflects on her, but now she is working on something more specific and appears to be more focused. Steve's breath gets cut short. Maybe he is still half asleep but she is so gorgeous, moving the screens so fluid, he sees her hands, delicate but rough, zooming in, zooming out, testing how the gauntlets should move; it's like... magic. He would never use that word in front of her of course, but right now, he can't think of another word to describe it. He falls a little bit more for her then, watching her in her own element. Steve decides to let her be, for now, he is itching for some paper and pen after all, and if in the next hour his sketchbook is full of a certain genius both sleeping and working, well, only he and probably JARVIS knows

 

+1

So... if someone asked him when did he fell in love with Natasha Stark he would probably say that moment:

It's a few months after his first visit to the workshop, he starts going more often, frequently talking to her about many things, he enjoys, a little bit too much if anyone asks.

One day, when he steps out from the elevator he sees a desk in the corner, next to the sofa he always sits in, it has a lap even with all the illumination Tasha has in her workshop, Steve finds it odd, mostly because is outside of what she calls her 'work zone' and... because is made of wood. Fancy, strong wood, but wood nonetheless... what the hell is something made of  _wood_  doing in the most technological place Steve knows? 

"Spangles!" the girl notices him and waves at him to come closer, he gets out of his stupor and notices that he hasn't left the spot in front of the door "Here! I gotta surprise for you" the soldier snaps out of it and walk towards the genius, Tasha just smiles before taking his hand and dragging him to the new piece of furniture "Ta-da!" is all she says 

"A desk?" Steve raises his eyebrow in confusion, she giggles and wow... the sound of it is really nice 

"Yes, shellhead, I am so proud of you for notice" she sasses him, he just rolls his eyes "Is yours! is your new desk!" she looks so excited that Steve's heart beats faster 

"Why do I have a desk?" he asks and has to elaborate at the moment because she deflates and Steve just feels awful "I mean, I like it, it's nice... but why do I have a new desk and why is it here?" 

"Well..." she seems nervous "I have noticed that you spent more time here than usual, and you are always drawing... so I thought... maybe..."

"You... got me a desk to draw in your workshop?" he says it slowly just to be sure that all the information is correct, she glances at him, maybe a little afraid? "This is... Tash I.... I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything yet! it comes with this!" she opens the board, showing him a compartment, inside it, there are tons of art supplies, including brand new, special kit. Steve just gapes

"How... when... how much...I mean... what?" just like that, Steve.exe stops working. He just can't believe it! it has been months since he mentioned how he was looking out for a special edition of his favorite art brand, the box contained charcoal pencils, special artist eraser, both a delicate sharpener and a little knife, a sketchbook, graphite pencils, pastels, blending tortillions, watercolors and colored pencils; he had planned to buy it with SHIELD's payment, but he couldn't find it. Now it's right in front of him, inside a desk and surrounded by other amazing supplies that had been just given to him. His mind tries to think, to give this a logical meaning other than rich people not knowing on want to spend their money, it's not his birthday, it's not any type of anniversary nor any celebration that remotely explains the magnitude of this gift, even christmas is like... three months away. His musings are interrupted by Tasha's little 'Did you liked it?', he turns to her, completely shocked "Why?" is all his mind can send to his mouth. the girl fidgets, she is really, really nervous

"Well... it's just... I was alone you know? I mean... I wasn't, I had Pepper and Rhodey and Happy... then I had Nat and Clint, but they were always away doing something, granted, I haven't known you guys for a long time, but... I don't know. I've told you before, my childhood was tough" she averts her gaze for a little bit, an unconscious act, part of him wonders what is she hiding, part of him is still shocked "Being a girl, trying to meet expectations, I really didn't have a friend until I was eleven and... I'm rambling" she takes a deep breath in and out "What I'm trying to say here spangles is... thank you" she turns to him again and Steve loses himself in her chocolate like eyes "Thank you for being my friend, thank you for being there with me, thank you for pulling me out of my alien crap related nightmares and... thank you for staying" 

Thank you for staying... it's true that Steve isn't call as much as agent Romanov or Barton or goes out the country as much as Banner (or out of the planet, in Thor's case), but to receive this kind of present, just for being with her, is... is like a win-win actually, it's too much 

"Tasha I... I can't accept this" he whispers and her expression turns sad before guarding herself, she gives him her press smile and he hates it, he hates that smile so much 

"Oh... I guess I don't know enough about art right? sorry about this, don't worry I'll take care of-" he hugs her. Is an impulse, but he takes her into his arms and hugs her, his hand caresses her hair softly "Steve?" her voice trembles and sounds so vulnerable

"I can't accept it... because I haven't done anything to deserve it" he whispers "Just being here, with you, it's not enough Tash... I like being with you! You don't really need to give me something in reward when you already have given me so much..." 

"It's okay... I really wanted to give this to you, take it as an offering to stay here" she jokes, but she sounds... different 

"I don't need that, of course I'll stay" Steve lets her go and he can see Tasha blushing, which is all kinds of adorable 

"Well, it's yours, and you better use it, because that desk and those supplies are gonna stay there, forever alright? and they would be sad if you don't use them" she pouts but her face is pink and... ' _I love you_ ' Steve thinks automatically and is surprised by how natural the thought seems "Now, if you can make it up to me, you could always buy me dinner" she smiles softly, relieved that he appears to like his gift if the way he is ogling the art-kit is any indication 

"Of course! how about tonight?" he has the biggest smile and Tasha's heart swells at the sight 

"Tonight sounds great" she hugs him and he immediately reciprocates, going as far as to lift her "So! glad you like it" she says amused now that she down on the floor "I should get back to work, feel free to hang around and use that for the first time" the genius walk back to her work station while Steve just looks at her dreamily ' _I love her_ ' he thinks before taking the sketchbook and pencil he brings with him and starts a new Stark drawing. 

He notices how that book is full of drawings of her, he hadn't realized before but at least now he knows, he is in love with Natasha Stark 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! ^^  
> If you did please leave kudos and comments! I really could use the motivation :'v


End file.
